tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tardir
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tardir Fantasy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse FIRST TO COMMENT ON TARDIR'S TALK PAGE Totalimmortal 22:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I figured I'd give it a shot. So what is the basic story/setting in this whole universe? Totalimmortal 22:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Do you need any help in creating the world (like maps, countries, continents, etc) or do you have it all figured out? Also, could I make a Corrupt God? I have an idea for one Totalimmortal 22:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I have a bunch of old ideas floating around that could work for this. Do you have any countries/kingdoms I should take into consideration or can I just make it all up myself? Also, are there fantasy races involved (like elves, goblins, dwarves, fairies) ? Totalimmortal 22:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I've read the lists, but they don't say anything about whether the places are just villages or kingdoms. Great. Once you have that all figured out, if its alright with you, I'll add a kingdom, a few villages and maybe a forest or something. Then I'll get to work on the map. Okay, that covers that much... Do you have storylines set up for all of those places already, or can I work with it a bit? Sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions, but entering a world thats still being created is, I don't want to say difficult, but interesting. Totalimmortal 23:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I just had an idea for the Corrupt Gods. Rather than having them be like Chaos Gods that don't have a material form, they could be in a humanoid form, but immensely powerful and immortal. That way, the heroes can destroy them at some point and its different from warhammer. Totalimmortal 23:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Do you want me to basically just copy the map and make it look nice, or do you want me to use it as a guideline? I would prefer to use it as a guideline so I could add my kingdom into it. Totalimmortal 23:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll see what I can do with that. Totalimmortal 00:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) OMFG LEPRECHAUNS?! YES!!! Totalimmortal 11:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I took the liberty of creating the leprechaun page :P. MY LAST ONE WAS WRONG tardirfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Totalimmortal 12:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D Totalimmortal 12:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is the first draft of the map. I'm working on the second right now, but its not quite done. I altered some of the landforms to make them more realistic. And I added the northern continent of Frostthorn Ok, I just want to note that the northwest continent actually has more grassland than it shows. I just wanted to show you that I had something done so far. Totalimmortal 21:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it would be something like that. I already have that added in the second draft. Totalimmortal 21:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's start with basic words. The only other language I've ever tried to learn is Spanish (I live like 80 miles away from Mexico) and that went HORRIBLY. Totalimmortal 06:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, its already better than spanish xD Totalimmortal 07:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spanish and English have their similarities, but Spanish sounds like it was ripped out of a donkey's CENSORED Totalimmortal 07:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Is Norwegian a Germanic language? I know English and Swedish are. Totalimmortal 07:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, they speak German in Austria. And I thought Norwegian was, I just wanted to make sure. Totalimmortal 07:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Swedish sounds cool :P Totalimmortal 07:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) But this song sounds so cool! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7EQaNlsEFs Totalimmortal 07:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nyehhhh... I'm more into punk and techno, because that's the kind of stuff I write. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EC5kqUlFLc <--- thats where I got my username from. Totalimmortal 07:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think Norwegian punk is a bit different from San Francisco Bay area punk... Totalimmortal 07:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know Dimmu Borgir was from Norway? And I've listened to that song wayyyyyy too many times. Totalimmortal 08:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually thinking about submitting a Jericho Terrius story into Black Library right now. I've had a bunch of people outside of the wikia look at it, and they keep telling me to go for it. Totalimmortal 08:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Best part about the past few hours: I've been editing wikia pages and assembling Blood Angels at the same time. Bad part: Now I'm done assembling, so I'm off to go paint. Night, man. Totalimmortal 08:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I made the Race Infobox template. It looks like this: change it if you want to Totalimmortal 07:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to have to stop working on this wiki for a while... I just have too much stuff going on (finishing up high school, starting college, writing my novel for Black Library, and working on the fanon wiki in my spare time). I'll come back at some point, so DON'T MESS WITH THE LEPRECHAUN ARTICLE!!! Its my favorite :P Totalimmortal 20:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maps...? What maps? OHHH those maps. I finished tho maps. I was using Photoshop CS4. Sure, as soon as I can get on my computer (I'm on my iPod touch right now) and find them. --Totalimmortal 21:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir! Do you want me to link more users to the Canon Breaker article? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Will do! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC)